


It's a Very Silly Slightly Dorky Love, Why Am I Walking in.

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Because who honestly ever considered let Wally be the vampire, Birdflash - Freeform, Gen, Like just that changes he entire way we've looked at BIRDFLASH VAMPIRE AU, M/M, Wally is a vampire, do I need to say more, its a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't like a well written Birdflash Vampire AU? A mysterious, angsty, dark and very very sexy Dick Grayson, I'm sold.<br/>But what If I told you, not this time.<br/>> W A L L Y vampire AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Very Silly Slightly Dorky Love, Why Am I Walking in.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's a terrible love and I'm walking in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433978) by [itried](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itried/pseuds/itried). 



> This fanfic was inspired by my wife's latest fanfic that left me sobbing for weeks and in a despreat need to cheer myself up.  
> Said Satan is also the incredible beta of this fanfic.
> 
> *for some reason all the " ' " in this story disappeared? I tried to edit it but idk if I found all

It's a cold night, even for Bludheaven's standards, - it's raining and Nightwing is soaking wet after patrolling for the past few hours -, but it's also a very satisfying one; he saved three people from being mugged, stopped a big drug deal, and helped a girl who ran away from home find a place to stay. So, as exhausted as he might be, he is in a quite good mood.

He decides to stop on the way to his apartment and change back to his civvies. His new roommate keeps locking the window in his room so Dick has to go in through the front door. Well, there's a first time for everything.

He is already halfway through taking off his suit when he hears laughter from behind him. He stops immediately, considering what to do for a slight second, and then turns around slowly, letting his instincts take over, because he's almost completely sure he just exposed his secret identity to a complete stranger.

He's surprised to see the owner of the somewhat cold laughter is a guy in his early 20's, redheaded with freckles everywhere, and skin paler than he has ever seen. He isn't sure why though, why would he expect something worse? It's just, it never happened to him before. He's too well trained to get caught like that, and he's sure he checked before and there was no one around. So how did this average guy in an oversized Mario Kart T shirt and shorts managed to sneak up on him?

 _Wait, why was the guy even wearing T shirt and shorts in such a cold weather?_ Dick's detective skills starting to kick in.

Dick stays quiet, the less he says now, the better, because he prefers to examine the situation and his options more closely first. Theres a chance the guy didn't see the suit, he may have seen an half naked guy and found it funny, or perhaps he's just drunk. Maybe, maybe he is just ... _Getting closer?_

In a subtle move Dick shifts to a better fighting position, carefully shaking the suit off his legs and kicking it gently under his bag, so it'd be hidden.

The closer the stranger gets, the easier it is to notice his silky walk, mesmerizing beauty and wait Is it... _Blood on his upper lip?_  He's only five feet away from him now. Dick stands completely still, and allows him to get closer, so close that Dick could hear his heart beat, except, he can't. When he thinks about it, he can't even hear him breath.

Then he sees the fangs.

If it was anyone else but Dick, they would have thought their eyes were playing tricks on them. But Dick has seen enough to know that sometimes the truth is right in front of them and that the only thing blinds them is disbelief.

"It won't hurt." The quiet breaks with a tender whisper. Dick tenses. He suddenly understands that up until now he wasn't scared, just curious, not even when he realized what he was facing. He just thought t _his mythical creature have made the worst decision in his (probably, very, very, long if the stories are true) life._ He, after all, has faced worse.

But that isn't the case anymore, not after he heard the voice, now hes getting the uncontrollable urge to run away, stay as far as he can from... from _that_... But in the same time, he is _drawn_ to it.

"Oh, well, not for me, but, I'm going to hurt you plenty." Dick manages to say back in a sturdy voice, whispering as well because honestly what's the point in speaking any louder? The guys standing right there. If Dick moves slightly forward, he could touch him. _Touch him..._

In return, all he gets is a better view of the fangs, since the redhead decides to bite his own lips. His eyes run over Dick's (still very exposed) body. Don't they usually go for the neck? Why would he bother looking lower than that? If the situation was a little bit different Dick would be feeling so violated.

"Wait, is that a body suit? You do ballet?"

Surprised, Dick is tempted to look around and make sure they are actually alone, because if they are and he wasnt the one who said it, then it means the spooky redhead did, and the tone is so different than the previous one that it just can't be him.

Still a little shocked and confused, Dick notices his suits no longer hidden under the bag a little too late, only when it's already in the redhead's arms.

"Oh shit, man! You are NIGHTWING? _THE_ Nightwing?" He calls out and, despite the situation, Dick's lips curve into a grin. The way the redhead acted was so... uncharacteristic.

"Noooo, you don't understand! Now I can't eat you, that'd be too ironic! You work with the _BAT_ man and then get killed by a vampire? Ugh, no, I don't have the heart to give you such death and, lets be honest here, I don't have a chance, do I? I mean you kicked some pretty serious guys' asses. " He says, in a child like disappointment, and Dick can barely recognize him as the guy who gave him shivers minutes ago. The odd feeling is still there, but definitely not as strong, or maybe hes just too focused on trying to keep up with the guys rant to pay it attention.

"Must be convenient to be dead, you didn't stop to breath once all through that." Dick points out and the redhead pouts. He _p o u t s ._

"You are being really mean now, but you looked pretty impressed with my performance not so long ago, so save me the teasing. You were really scared for a moment there, but then you had to go and be _Nightwing_ , and make me completely break my character. Do you even know how long it took me to prepare for that? It's been years of practice and by years I mean HUNDREDS OR YEARS! Today was supposed to be my first hunting, and it was all for NOTHING." He throws Dick's suit back in the bag, flailing his arms.

Dick feels himself starting to get curious again. "Hundreds? What did you feed on all this time?" He asks, casually, because, really, theres no other way to approach the subject.

The redhead takes a step back. "Well, uh, we don't really have to feed on humans, animal blood does just fine, but I am 593 today! It's my, uh, you humans would call it a rite of passage kind of thing?" He raises an eyebrow as if to ask if Dick gets it, and when Dick nods in return, he keeps going.

"Aunt I is like totally against it and uncle B too, they keep saying it's old schooled and, as a liberal vampire, I should, like, ignore those old barbaric traditions for the sake of something they call humanism, I think? But I don't know because, to be honest, my family is kind of very conservative and they were really mad when they heard I'm going to give this up and it created a lot of drama in family dinner and I decided to give it a try. Oh, I'm Wally, by the way, but they call me Kid Flash a lot, you could say the name runs in the family." Wally then laughs slightly from a joke only he seems to understand.

"So, you've never killed a person." Dick makes sure.

Wally frowns. "Didn't hurt a fly."

"Your parents aren't the brightest, you shouldn't listen to them." Dick mumbles as he leans forward to grab his clothes and starts to dress up again. Alfred would be outraged if he knew how long it took him to do so, _in this weather?!_

"Yeah, but aren't all parents?" Wally chuckles.

Dick shrugs. "Not my parents. But, on the other hand, my adoptive father isn't really known for being _bright._ I'd go as far as assuming it's his least favorite part of the color palette." Not explaining any further, Dick puts his suit back properly inside the bag, picks it up and decides, that if Wally is a legit threat, even though he's never hurt anyone yet, its better to make him a friend than an enemy. Especially since he already knows Dick's secret identity and there aren't many other options he can think of at the moment. "Do you want to come over to my apartment, I collected some nintendo games as a child and took them with me when I moved, also I dont think you should be out on the streets tonight."

"DUDE! I was never allowed to have those, my parents think it's humanization or something, history was never really my thing. It's basically the equivalent to your hellenization or some other bullshit, but it's okay, uncle Barry bought me some and he keeps them in his house so when I'm allowed to visit, I can play."

Wally then tries really hard to pretend hes considering it, and he manages to, for a whole 3.7 seconds. "Lead the way!" How good can human blood be, anyway? Nothing beats a Nintendo game.

X X X X X

"I have to go to work, Walls." Dick sighs.

"Come on, one last game." Wally begs, making his best puppy face.

"We've been having one last game for the past five hours, dude!"

"Lieeesssssss, we played twister too, but you did kick my ass so maybe we should forget about that one."

"Me beating you isn't the only reason we should forget we ever played this game. Now stop with this silliness and let go of my arm so I can get up and go to work."

Wally lets go, but gets his fangs out simultaneously. "I'm a scary mythological creature and Ill not hesitate to eat you if necessary!"

"Wally, what did we say about that?" Dick rolls his eyes and gets up from the couch where theyve been lying for the entire night. He didn't get one second of sleep and only took one quick shower between since last night's long and exhausting patrol. But he owns the city his hours as vigilant, and he owns it a good cops work. He can't give up on working inside the system, as corrupted as it might be. He knows well that's the only way he can make a real change.

Dicks in the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee when Wally eventually says "Hey, will it be okay if I'd come over again?"

Dick looks up from the hot drink and smiles at him.

"Sure, feel free. Youre a good guy, Wally. I will not judge you for something you haven't done. Our talk last night seemed to have an impact on you so Ill just ignore the few times you threatened to bite me when you lost a game."

Wally smiles back, and just like the first time they met, it’s sincere, but, unlike the first time they met, there's nothing cold to it. It's heartwarming, and it makes Dick certain he made the right choice. For society's and for his own sake, but for Wally's as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and would love it if you left a comment.  
> If there is anything at all you disliked let me know so I would be able to get better ( of course, respectfully!)  
> I am not a native speaker so if something is a little odd please let me know.  
> ALSO I AM SLIGHTLY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF SHIPPY THINGS?? THERE WAS NO WAY I COULD DO IT AND KEEP THEM IN CHARACTER THOughhhh so noooo regrettsss.


End file.
